Reegar
by ObsoleteTalimancer
Summary: When a comms tower is destroyed in the reaper infested turian capitol of Ciprintine, the Hierarchy requests help from the quarian flotilla. Resonding to the call is Kal'Reegar and his elite team of quarian commandos. But as they move closer to their target, Reegar discovers that there is something far bigger going on than he has been told.
1. Prologue

Zaal'Koris slid the datapad across the table and leaned back. Behind the visor on his mask, his face was grim. Of course, the man at the other

end of the table couldn't see that. A single light hung in the small room, illuminating the center of the table and not much else. The quarian

across the table reached out and grabbed the datapad in his three-fingered hand. He looked at it for a minute, then set it down. A gravelly

voice rang across the room. "Is this it? All we have?" Koris sat up and picked up the datapad. He sighed audibly. "Afraid so. Probes went

dead a day later." He looked down at the datapad. The other quarian sat quietly. Koris' pulled up a photo and turned the datapad to face

the other man. "This is all the turian scouts got before their signal dropped." Koris flipped the datapad around again and continued working

on it. After almost a minute of total silence, he looked up again. "We don't have any sizable force to spare, and even if we did, they would

attract far too much attention. Your team is small enough to make the insertion without detection, and you have the..." Koris paused,

searching for the right word. "...expertise. The expertise necessary to pull this off." Silence filled the room. He's thinking about it, thought

Koris nervously. The other quarian was below him in rank, but was well respected, and had a reputation as the best the Migrant Fleet had to

offer. He wasn't someone who was selected for a mission because it was easy, and that was precisely why Koris picked him. If anyone had

the skill to pull off what Koris had planned, it was this man and his team. The sound of the man's voice startled Koris out of thought. "How do

we get to the objective?" Koris breathed a sigh of relief. He's in. He looked down at the datapad and quickly pulled up a map. "You and your

team take a small scout ship and meet with the turian team around Palaven. You take a shuttle to the turian FOB outside Ciprintine here.

After that, you and the turians move unnoticed to your objective." Koris looked up. "Then, all thats left is extraction." The low chuckle from

across the table reverberated off the grey, metal walls. The other quarian spoke. "Give me an hour to assemble my team." Koris smiled

underneath his mask. "I assume that means-" Kal'Reegar leaned forward into the light, exposing his bright red suit and black visor. "I'm in.


	2. Chapter 1

The deck of the _Shadaa_ was a busy place. The re-purposed Alliance cruiser was the only one in the entire quarian fleet, salvaged from the debris field that was

a result of a skirmish with the geth. The ship was outdated, almost ten years old, but the quarians couldn't afford to leave it. A few months ago, the _Shadaa_ had

run into a group of batarian pirates while out scouting. Repairs were still ongoing. As one of the ship's mechanics, Veetor'Nara knew he should have been

helping. But they had been at it for 7 hours already. So Veetor decided to take a break. Calmy walking out of the hangar, Veetor smiled. Anyone of the other

mechanics could have stopped him, but no one did. Veetor was a special case. Not many people were as mentally unstable as Veetor. And not many mentally

unstable people were members of the most highly trained, elite quarian commando team either. After almost 5 minutes walking through countless dimly lit

hallways, Veetor finally reached his quarters. He punched in password on the electronic lock and walked into his small room. The door hissed shut behind him.

He sat down on the edge of his small bed and removed the front of his mask, setting it on the table that occupied the center of his room. Lying back, he looked

up at the ceiling and thought. Since Freedoms Progress, things had been going uphill for him. _Freedom's Progress._ The very mention of it still made Veetor

shudder. But he was past it now, thanks to Elan. A smile lit up Veetor's face at the thought of Elan. He reached down into one of the many small containers

hanging from his belt and pulled out a small, framed photo of Doctor Elan'Shiya. The quarian doctor had been assigned to care for Veetor after Freedom's

Progress, and they had grown very close. A hard knocking on the door snapped Veetor out of his daydreaming. He quickly slid the photo back into his pouch

and quickly put his mask back on. Jumping out of bad, he hit the door switch. It slid open to reveal Kal'Reegar, standing wordless, holding a datapad.. Reegar

nodded his head. Veetor chuckled. "That was fast. H-how long?" Reegar stood straight. "Koris wants us ready in an hour. We're headed to Palaven. Rest of the

team is already in the hangar. See you in a minute." Reegar turned around and walked purposefully down the hallway in the direction of the hangar. Veetor

was still having trouble getting used to Kal's new voice. When a cannon round from the batarian pirate ship had hit the _Shadaa's_ hangar, Reegar had taken

shrapnel to his chest and neck. He survived, but a small piece of metal had become embedded in his throat. Veetor turned around and grabbed the Shuriken

pistol of his table. He knew ammo would be in the shuttle. As he made his way through the labyrinthine interior of the _Shadaa_, Veetor wondered what a quarian

marine team was needed for on knew he would find out soon. Reegar took a quick look around him. Everyone was here, the rest of Gamma Squad ,

20 fully armed quarians, counting himself, standing in the charred and battered hangar of the _Shadaa. _Reegar coughed, followed by a wince. The small chunk of

metal irritated him all to often. The doctors had told him he was lucky to be alive, and that had it gone a centimeter to the left it would have cut his jugular. He

chuckled. That would have been absolutely pathetic. The gestured to two mechanics that were standing behind them. They pulled up a large crate filled with

ammo. Reegar stepped up on it, looking over the crowd. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. This squad had been called on many times

by the conclave to carry out covert operations, and never once had they failed. They had taken some hits, but they always got the job done. Reegar reached up

and turned up a small dial on the side of his mask. As he spoke, his voice was greatly amplified through the speakers in his helmet, booming across the hangar,

into the minds of the quarians in the hangar. "Listen up! Things have been a bit crazy lately, what with starting a war to reclaim our homeworld." Reegar's voice

became harder, "But that is not what we have to worry about right now. We are here now because there is a greater threat than the geth, a threat that could

destroy every living thing in the galaxy if its not stopped." A voice shouted from the front row "Your voice?" Looking down, Reegar saw it came from a quarian

wearing a blue enviromental suit, covered in extra metal plating, which itself was covered with scorch marks from thermal rounds. Reegar stared ice. He began,

in a sarcastic tone. "Lieutenant Varshen, shut the fuck up, and listen for once. Maybe if you payed attention once in a while and listened when I told you the

target, you wouldn't miss every shot you took." Forza'Varshen chuckled. "Yessir." Reegar looked up and began again. "The galaxy is under attack from an

ancient force. It cannot be stopped unless all the species unite." He looked down at his wrist, and his omnitool activated. Within seconds, he had pulled up a

picture of 3 figures standing together. As he held it up to the crowd, it become clear that the figures were a human, a turian, and a quarian. All of them held

some form of weapon, and the background of the picture was grey, perhaps a wall on a ship. "This is Admiral Zorah. Standing next to her

are the human spectre Commander Shepard, and the turian Garrus Vakarian." He closed his omnitool and looked at the crowd. When he opened his mouth, his

voice cut through the cold, filtered air in the hangar, the sound of inspiration itself. "As we speak these people are on the surface of Rannoch, on the surface of the homeworld. They fight not for their own species, and not for ours, but for unity!" Reegar's passionate voice could be heard throughout the ship, broadcast

throughnspeakers, comms, omnitools, anything that carried sound. "This is why we will win this war! Because nothing can stop the force of the entire galaxy

united, fighting together! That is what we are fighting for. The interests of our own species come second to survival." In the back row, Veetor smiled under his

helmet. No one gave a speech quite like Reegar. "With that in mind, our mission is on Palaven. A comms tower in the middle of the capitol, Ciprintine, went dark

last week. A few hours before it did, massive heat and energy spikes were detected in the area. A few minutes before it did, a scout team reported a sighting

of an enormous reaper, most likely Sovereign-class." Reegar had his omnitool out again, his hands flying over the keys. He looked up into the large, holographic

map he had just summoned. "We meet with a turian team here at the FOB just outside of Ciprintine. Then we move through the city, unnoticed, to the tower,

get it back online, and pull out." Reegar smiled. "Simple." Inside, however, he knew it was anything but.


	3. Chapter 2

The _Shadaa_ hung in a low orbit around Palaven, above the destruction and death below. From its hangar bay, two repainted Kodiak shuttles exited and proceeded

downwards, towards Ciprintine. Both of them where filled with 11 quarians, 10 members of Gamma squad and a pilot. One of the shuttles was led by Reegar, the

other by Forza. The two shuttles would blow through the atmosphere and meet at the turian FOB to continue their mission. About 4 miles from the rendezvous, the two

shuttles dropped down to a few hundred meters above the ground. Looking out of the newly opened door in the side of the shuttle, Reegar was stunned. Bodies lined

the street, burned out skycars were parked haphazardly in buildings or upside down, their occupants still inside. Multiple turians still walked through the street, but

Reegar could tell they were not themselves. Parts of their body had been torn off and replaced with machinery, and the weapons that every single one of them carried

seemed to be fused to their hands. Reegar saw one that was entirely missing his jaw. He turned his head away, vowing to make the reapers pay. This mission was

just for diplomacy, just to prove to the hierarchy that the quarians where on the same side. But someday, he thought, someday the reapers will lose. Someday they

would be the ones getting wiped out, and Reegar looked forward to that day. He was rudely awakened from his thinking by the panicked voice of the pilot, a young

female quarian named Lena. "Shit! Reaper, dead ahead! Cannon is warming up!" The shuttle jerked to the left. Reegar shouted, gripping on to the side of the

shuttle. "Evasive! Take a hard left, lose him!" Due to the angle of the shuttle, Reegar couldn't see the reaper out the door. But he heard the sound of the cannon firing,

and he saw the red beam fly through the street and impact the cockpit of the second shuttle. His eyes widened under his mask. "Fuck! Second shuttle is hit!" He

watched as the shuttle, now missing its front half, spiraled out of control and impacted a building, disappearing through the wall of glass that was the windows.

Reegar's hand tightened its grip on the inside of the shuttle. _Ten of my best men._ But he looked up. There would be time for mourning later. He saw a large 3

story parking garage, lined with sky cars. "Take us down there!" Lena's voice came from the cockpit, strained. "Copy that." Reegar turned to the other 9 members of

his team. "Once we hit the ground, everyone out and down to the first floor. Find someplace to take cover, we wait until that reaper is gone." Everyone nodded.

Reegar checked his M-8 Avenger, and saw that it was loaded. He felt the shuttle touch down. Taking a deep breath he stood up. "Go, go, go! Bottom floor, get to

cover! Move!" All the quarians began running out of the shuttle, grabbing everything of importance. Lena grabbed a carnifex pistol from under her seat and followed.

Reegar was the last to leave. Stepping out on to the rooftop, he was the reaper. His eyes widened. It was far bigger than a normal reaper, definitely a sovereign

class. It stood among the ruins of a large camp. They were still on the outskirts of the city. With a sinking feeling, Reegar realized that the reaper stood among the

ruins of the turian FOB. _Just...just get to cover, call for extraction._ He sprinted after his men, running down three flights of stairs before taking cover behind a

burned out skycar on the bottom floor, next to Lena. Reegar leaned over to her, his voice cutting through the tension and terror in the air. "Where is Veetor?" Lena

looked over at him. "He went on the other shuttle." Leaning back against his seat, Reegar bit back the rage and sadness. Veetor had been their only tech specialist.

_Keelah...and my friend. _Just then, something startled Reegar. In the back of the garage, something shifted in the shadows. Reegar motioned to his men to stay

down, and started walking towards the back. Whatever he had seen had moved into the stairway. As he neared the stairway, a figure stepped out and raised a

Predator pistol, putting it right to Reegar's mask. Reegar stopped, looking into the face of a turian, hidden beneath the hood of a trench coat. The turian smiled. "3

seconds to tell me who you are, or..." He chuckled. "Boom."

Reegar dropped his assault rifle to the ground. Looking around, he saw multiple other turians emerge from cover, training their weapons on his team. He saw all

of them wore armor, light armor, painted black.. He glanced down at his assailant, and saw the same armor hidden beneath the trench coat. The turian in front of him

was still smiling, a smug and sure smile. His face had white markings on it. Reegar stared and took a tentative step back. The turian motioned to Reegar's team

with his pistol. "You had better answer my question." The turian still smiled, but Reegar saw in his eyes that he was serious. "I would prefer to avoid a bloodbath."

Reegar raised his hands, and motioned to his team. The rest of the quarians dropped their weapons. He spoke. "Kal'Reegar, migrant fleet marines. We came to-".

In one smooth motion, the turian slipped the pistol into the holster under his coat, and pulled off his hood. He extended his hand to Reegar, and his smile changed

from one of threat to one of sincerity. "Commander Tertius Kryik, 43rd Legion." Reegar shook Kryik's hand. "We were supposed to meet you and your men at the

FOB...what happened?" Tertius chuckled. "That reaper is standing on it." He glanced over his shoulder to his men, and motioned them to lower their weapons.

"Thats all I have left. 23 men, plus me. You?" Reegar sighed, glancing vaguely in the direction of the crashed shuttle. "We lost our second shuttle on the way in.

Luckily, our tech specialist was on our shuttle." Reegar looked back and shouted. "Veetor! Come over here." He was answered by silence. _Keelah, no_. Reegar

gulped. "Lena?" The pilot got up from behind cover, her hand still holding her pistol. She was tense, Reegar could see it. "Lena, did Veetor go on the other shuttle?"

Reegar already knew the answer. He didn't want to, but he did. Lena looked down. "Yes, sir. He...uh...he did." Tertius put a hand on Reegar's shoulder. He looked

at Reegar. "We aren't done yet. We need to find that shuttle. There may be survivors, or at least some gear." He laughed again, and pointed at his men. "We are

almost out of ammo. You would have won the firefight, easily." Underneath Reegar's mask, there was a small smile. He picked up his assault rifle. "By the way, are

you related to Nihlus Kryik?" Tertius' men formed up behind him, and the team of quarians and turians began moving towards the exit, orders exchanged wordlessly.

Tertius spoke, his tone a mixture of pride and resentment. "My father."


End file.
